A Plastic Crown and a Gold Ring
by Kei Luna Shoryu
Summary: Princess Joanna McCoy invites Sir Prince Jim Kirk and Sir King McCoy to her tea party. Of course, they accept her proposal, and Jim has a proposal of his own. K/B,schmoopy, prompt-fill for TanzenPILZen, bless her soul.


**AN: KLS again, and now undertaking a frontier of a different nature: my first proposal fic, and my first (and most likely only as this was just barely not a mitigated disaster) princess tea party fic. As per the request of TanzenPILZen. Bless her soul.**

**WARNING: Fluff. Fluff. Sap. Sap. Schmoop Schmoosh. Tree sap. Fluff. Fluffy, schmooshy sappy tree-sap. You'll get toothaches! If you're a softie, anyway. _**

**Do enjoy this little McKirk special. And y'know…review. This is my second fic for this fandom, and I don't know if I'm really good or not. We'll see, ne?**

"Thanks Jim."

"Hey no problem, anything at all for our princess, right?"

"Right." Leonard McCoy still couldn't believe getting Jim to agree to this had been so easy. Not that he was complaining, it wasn't that at all. He was damn grateful Jim had been so amiable to the request, though he'd admit that it was a bit of a surprise when Joanna had come up to him to request the presence of one 'Sir Prince Jim Kirk.' She'd be extremely happy to see him. Leonard handed Jim a plastic silver crown with flower designs and bright fake jewels somewhat sheepishly, but Jim merely grinned and took it with the enthusiasm he displayed in nearly all things.

"How do I look?" Leonard bit off his immediate response, which was undoubtedly something snarky as he really took in the sight of his boyfriend. His head was tilted to the side, the silver crown resting neatly in the golden sea of his hair. Blue eyes glinted with mischief. The clothes fit well enough, Jim wearing dark slacks and a blue dress shirt. A vase with pink flowers was in his hand.

"You look royal." He decided. Jim's eyebrow raised slowly, a small smirk spreading across his features.

"Royal, huh?"

"The flowers are a nice touch, now go and entertain Her Highness, I've got to go and get the biscuits."

"Biscuits?" Jim perked.

"Go." Jim grinned and acquiesced, moving further into the small house that belonged to Leonard McCoy, absently fingering the object in his pocket as he went, a small grin on his face that was slowly but surely beginning to show signs of his nervousness.

Joanna's room was relieving to Jim. Much as he loved Bones and his daughter, he thought there was only so much pink he could handle in one interval. It was a nice mixture of lavender with pink highlights, nothing blinding, and nothing anywhere near bratty. Joanna sat in the middle at a white table, two strategically placed beanbag chairs around her. She was wearing a light purple dress, a pink crown settling carefully on her head. When she glanced up, her eyes brightened in excitement.

"Sir Prince Jim! You came!"

"Of course I did, my Lady." Jim mock bowed, and Joanna giggled as she stood up, curtseying playfully.

"I'm a princess." She informed him, adopting a regal tone best she could with her southern accent. Jim smiled and took her hand, kissing the back of it before spinning her around.

"And a pretty one, too." Joanna grinned brightly, twirling once and hugging Jim before stopping and looking up at him.

"Prince Jim, what's in your pocket?" Jim froze startled before smiling softly, kneeling down in front of Joanna. "I have a secret gift for your dad." Joanna's eyes grew wide.

"You have a gift for the King?" Jim smiled tentatively, nodding slowly.

"That's right. Of course, I'll need your approval." Joanna frowned, slowly turning back to her seat and motioning to one of the beanbags as she sat herself. Jim moved forward slowly, placing the flowers on the table and carefully taking a seat as he was scrutinized by the five-year old, and feeling distinctly as if he was meeting Dr. Leonard McCoy for the first time after doing something particularly stupid again.

"Show me." She said seriously. Jim conceded, dutifully pulling out the small velvet box and opening it, carefully handing it to Joanna. Joanna took it carefully with over-exaggerated grace as she studied it closely, holding the box at multiple angles. The design was simple yet elegant, the word love inscribed along the band. "You'll be careful." Joanna said, her eyes never leaving the band.

"Yes. He's everything, and so are you." Joanna looked back at him, the hope and happiness apparent even as she tried to keep a straight face before she closed the box and carefully slid it back to him.

"And you'll love him forever?" She asked, only a hint of the timidity she felt showing through in her voice.

"Forever and always. And you too." Jim said seriously. There was no Leonard McCoy without Joanna McCoy, there never would be. To accept everything in Bones was to accept everything in Joanna too, it wasn't just one or the other. Not that Jim had any desire to choose between the two. He loved them both, dearly. Joanna smiled brightly, genuinely and Jim felt every shred of tension leave him in one explosive breath. Yes, Joanna was every bit Leonard's daughter, right down to the nerve-wracking scrutiny and eye for detail.

"Then I give you, Sir Prince Jim permission to marry Sir King McCoy."

"What?" Jim jumped, turning sheepishly to the doorway before an ear-splitting grin over-took his face at the sight of Bones in a purple apron with pink oven mitts holding a tray of golden biscuits. He snatched the box from the table as Bones approached slowly, eyeing Jim carefully and occasionally glancing to Joanna who had a more subdued version of that same grin. He set the tray down carefully before turning to Jim.

"Okay, what'd you do?"

"It's all right, daddy. I gave him permission." Leonard turned to his daughter in confusion.

"Permission to do what?"

"This," Jim replied, swiftly getting on one knee before the apron-clad man and holding up his box, the gold ring glinting off the light of the room. "Sir King Leonard Bones McCoy, will you marry me, Sir Prince James Tiberius Kirk?"

"Your middle name is _Teberilus_?" Joanna asked before making a 'meep' noise and covering her mouth with her hands. She impatiently motioned to Jim, sending Leonard a pointed look as she did so when he glanced at her. Leonard stared down at the kneeling figure. This hadn't quite been what he'd expected when he'd convinced Jim to come but…. Jim steadfastly stared down at the pink oven mitts that had appeared before him.

The sudden shift was startling and Jim almost flailed before he realized he was being held by Bones. He barely realized this before he was being kissed senseless, though he did note that he was being turned slightly, so that Joanna didn't have a clear view of what exactly was going on.

"Yes. I will." He murmured breathlessly. Then louder, "Of course, if the Lady Princess approves."

"I, Princess Joanna McCoy declare that King McCoy and Prince Jim _Ty-perilous _Kirk are now married."

"So does that make me King, now?" Jim asked, slightly amused as he leaned, relieved on Leonard's shoulder.

"No, now you're Queen McCoy, silly." Jim blinked.

"But queens are girls, and I'm a guy."

"But you kiss daddy like a girl." Bones made a choked sound before tightening his grip on Jim.

"How about we have two Kings, King Kirk and King McCoy, and we can work out the details later." Joanna made a small huffing noise before taking a biscuit.

"I suppose that will work. For now."

And that was how Princess Joanna united two royal families in one party, and enjoyed her tea and biscuits too.


End file.
